Chroniques sportives
by Hermystic
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. Le Quidditch ... Ou comment susciter une multitude d'émotions à cause de ce sport ! Drabble 1 : Dean/Seamus ; Drabble 2 : Marcus/Harry ; Drabble 3 : Olivier/Marcus ; Drabble 5 : Katie/Alicia/Angelina ; Drabble 6 : Georges/Angelina
1. Jalousie

Note d'auteur : Hello la compagnie ! Je reviens avec ce petit recueil de drabbles ! Ils tourneront autour d'un seul et même thème : le Quidditch ! Pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est ... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dean soupira devant la mauvaise foi de Seamus. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Harry l'avait choisi pour remplacer Katie au poste de poursuiveur !

« Seamus, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose, supplia Dean.

\- Et tu veux que je dise quoi ? Grogna le concerné.

\- Je ne sais pas … Peut-être que tu es content pour moi ? fit avec espoir le nouveau membre de l'équipe.

\- Félicitations pour ton intégration ! » lâcha Seamus entre ses dents.

Dépité, le poursuiveur secoua la tête. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Il sentit une silhouette féminine se glisser contre lui et l'embrasser légèrement pour le féliciter. Dean remercia Ginny en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il croisa le regard envieux de Seamus et qu'il sut. Il était jaloux !

* * *

Nombre de mots : 150 tout rond !

Écrit dans le cadre du Drabble Tag de _La_ _Gazette des bonbons aux citrons_. Il correspond au drabble 16 sur Dean et Seamus et je devais parler de Quidditch !


	2. Epique

Note d'auteur : Hello la compagnie ! Voilà un nouveau drabble toujours sur le Quidditch ! Pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est ... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Marcus regardait le match Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Malgré les conditions météorologiques déplorables, les joueurs s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de froid ne s'abatte sur le stade. Une horde de détraqueurs surgit effrayant les plus jeunes. Les professeurs lancèrent des patronus pendant que Dumbledore amortissait la chute d'Harry.

Tout le monde se concentrait sur cette interminable descente. Tous les élèves furent évacués. Cela se bousculait pour reprendre le chemin du château pendant qu'Harry allait à l'infirmerie. Le brancard passa à côté d'eux. Le Gryffondor était pâle à faire peur. Une idée vint à Marcus. Qui fut approuvée par Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy. Le prochain match serait … Épique !

* * *

Nombre de mots : 114

Écrit dans le cadre du Drabble Tag de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Il correspond au drabble 20 sur Marcus et Harry et la condition était d'écrire sur l'après-match de Quidditch !


	3. Explosive

Note d'auteur : Hello la compagnie ! Voilà un nouveau drabble toujours sur le Quidditch ! Pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est ... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Poudlard était fini. Les deux capitaines, Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint, étaient partis laissant l'équipe de Quidditch de leurs maisons respectives aux mains de leurs successeurs. Tous deux avaient été courtisés par les équipes de Quidditch nationales. Et, sans le savoir, tous deux avaient accepté le contrat pour jouer aux postes occupés à Poudlard. Gardien pour l'un et Poursuiveur pour l'autre.

Ils s'entrainèrent chacun de leur côté ne prêtant guère attention aux potins sportifs. De ce fait, ils ignoraient l'un et l'autre qu'ils allaient de nouveau s'affronter. Jusqu'aux sélections nationales. Flaquemare contre Flèche d'Appleby.

Les joueurs furent annoncés. Leurs noms respectifs aussi. Dire qu'ils étaient surpris seraient un euphémisme. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Alors qu'ils vivaient quotidiennement ensemble, cette vérité avait été cachée. La rage du temps passé ressurgit. C'est ainsi que les spectateurs assistèrent à une rencontre … Explosive !

* * *

Nombre de mots : 142

Écrit dans le cadre du Drabble Tag de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Il correspond au drabble 24 sur Olivier et Marcus et la condition était d'écrire sur le Quidditch après Poudlard !


	4. Fusionnelles

Note d'auteur : Hello la compagnie ! Voilà un nouveau drabble toujours sur le Quidditch ! Pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est dire que les filles apparaissent enfin ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Katie, Alicia et Angelina, c'était une évidence qu'elles étaient faites pour jouer ensemble. Cela se voyait lors de l'entraînement de Quidditch et surtout lors des matchs. Leur jeu était impeccable. Elles maitrisaient leur balai et le souaffle à la perfection. Au point qu'elles étaient redoutées par les autres équipes de Quidditch. Elles se transformaient en véritables anguilles esquivant habilement les cognards et les tentatives de saisies du souaffle.

Ce n'était qu'une fois devant les buts que cela se corsait. Olivier leur mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Selon lui, c'était pour la bonne cause. Mais elles jouaient ensemble pour marquer et faire gagner leur équipe le moment venu. Ce n'était que justice que d'aider à la victoire complétée par la saisie du Vif d'or. Elles n'en étaient que plus fières. Et n'hésitaient pas à le montrer une fois l'entraînement ou le match finis. Parce qu'elles étaient plus que jamais fusionnelles.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 150

Écrit dans le cadre du Drabble Tag de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Il correspond au drabble 25 sur Katie et Alicia ainsi que Angelina et la condition était d'écrire sur un entraînement de Quidditch !


	5. Eux

Note d'auteur : Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un nouveau drabble en lien avec le Quidditch ! Pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est ... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une bonne partie de la famille Weasley avait décidé d'aller à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. A la plus grande surprise de tous, Georges refusait d'y aller. Angelina tentait depuis des jours de le convaincre mais rien à faire. Sa femme voulait qu'il vienne au moins pour leurs enfants, Roxanne et Fred Jr. Ce fut en entendant le nom de son fils qu'il ferma douloureusement les yeux. A ce moment-là, elle comprit.

« Tu sais, _il_ sera toujours en toi, dit doucement Angelina.

\- Je sais mais ça fait mal de savoir qu' _il_ n'est plus là pour vivre de tels moments, dit avec tristesse Georges.

\- Alors vis cette Coupe pour deux » fit l'épouse de Georges, déterminée à le faire plier.

Sous le regard insistant de sa femme et se doutant qu'elle ne céderait pas, il hocha la tête à contre cœur. Il irait pour lui, pour eux.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 150

Écrit dans le cadre du Drabble Tag Challenge de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Il correspond au drabble 26 sur Georges et Angelina à propos de la coupe du monde de Quidditch 2014.


	6. Sauvée

Note d'auteur : Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un nouveau drabble en lien avec le Quidditch ! Pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est ... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Gryffondor contre Serpentard, c'était le match le plus attendu, et le plus craint, de tous. La rencontre était explosive et d'une violence inouïe. Cela donnait lieu à des débordements entre les joueurs. Les passes de Souaffle étaient interrompues par les Cognards lancés par les batteurs de l'équipe adverse tandis que les attrapeurs essayaient de repérer le Vif d'Or au beau milieu de la mêlée.

A cause de la forte dynamique développée au cours du match, celui-ci se déroulait sous les regards acérés de l'arbitre et du corps professoral dont Minerva McGonagall faisait partie. Rolanda essayait de suivre autant que possible la rencontre musclée entre les deux équipes.

Les actions se déroulant rapidement, elle était consciente qu'elle ne voyait pas tout. Cela lui fut reproché par les joueurs. Minerva dut intervenir avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains. Rolanda en fut soulagée. Elle la remercierait comme il se devait de l'avoir sauvée.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 150

Ecrit pour les 50 drabbles de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons.


	7. Fière

Bonjour ! Petit texte écrit dans le cadre de la 100ème Nuit du FoF sur le thème **Cent** avec la contrainte de faire 100 mots au compteur Word ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme souvent après chaque match de Quidditch affrontant Gryffondor à Serpentard, l'atmosphère se refroidissait entre Snape et McGonagall. C'était surtout le cas quand Gryffondor gagnait avec cent points d'écart par rapport à Serpentard. La directrice des Gryffondors ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement à son collègue qui se renfrognait encore plus si le fait était possible. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'équipe des lions gagnait ! En réalité, depuis l'arrivée du jeune Potter au poste d'attrapeur, elle savourait avec bonheur chaque victoire de son équipe et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en être extrêmement fière.

* * *

On se retrouve rapidement pour un nouveau petit texte ! :)


	8. Gagnante

Voilà comme je disais à la fin du drabble précédent ... En voilà un nouveau qui se base sur le précédent ! Toujours écrit dans le cadre de la 100ème Nuit du FoF sur le thème Univers parallèle où il fallait faire un texte alternatif à celui déjà fait ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le regard dans le vide, Minerva pensait à une époque révolue depuis longtemps où chaque match de Quidditch était un événement pour l'école. C'était le seul domaine où il y avait un semblant de compétition parce que les points avaient été abolis depuis longtemps. Maintenant, c'était un loisir plus qu'autre chose où tout le monde s'amusait. Il y avait même des équipes mélangeant des membres des anciennes maisons. C'était un véritable esprit d'équipe qui régnait entre les élèves. Tout le monde, spectateurs, joueurs et professeurs, était heureux de voir une telle ambiance régner et ce quelle que soit l'équipe gagnante.

* * *

A bientôt !


	9. Ambitieuse

Bien le bonjour ! Je reviens avec ce petit drabble avec des personnages qui changent un peu de l'ordinaire ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Rolanda avait tout de suite remarqué Gwenog. Après tout, elle se démarquait des autres par sa force de frappe et par ses qualités de meneuse. L'arbitre, et professeur de vol, espérait de tout cœur qu'elle continuerait dans le Quidditch professionnel. Parce qu'elle avait pleinement sa place dans le milieu. Aux interrogations de son aînée, Gwenog ne savait pas trop que répondre et pourtant … Quelques années plus tard, Rolanda reçut une invitation pour assister à un match des Harpies de Holyhead dirigées par … Gwenog Jones.

En lisant le nom, le cœur de Rolanda se gonfla de joie. Elle se rendit avec plaisir au match et découvrit une équipe entièrement féminine. L'ancien professeur de vol de Gwenog fut agréablement surprise par ce fait. Elle découvrit une équipe soudée et évoluant dans un parfait ensemble. Malgré la défaite des Harpies, elle descendit féliciter l'équipe des Harpies et leur capitaine, ambitieuse !

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	10. Pire

Bien le bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, petit arrêt sur le personnage de Poppy que j'affectionne tout particulièrement ! Bonne lecture !

xXx

Intérieurement, Poppy ressentait de la peur parce qu'elle ne savait pas quand aurait affaire à Harry. Il avait la fâcheuse manie de se mettre dans des situations inextricables. Le pire était sans doute quand il était sur son balai. Il n'avait jamais de chance et cette année ne fit pas exception à la règle ! Et tout cela, c'était à cause des Détraqueurs non loin de l'école ! Elle savait que c'était à prévoir mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient le culot de débarquer au cours d'un match ! Furieuse contre le Ministre, reconnaissante envers le Directeur pour avoir amorti la chute, tels étaient ses sentiments. Parce que cela aurait pu être bien pire.

xXx

A bientôt ! :)


	11. Complexe

Hello ! Petit drabble sur Harry et Lee à propos d'une histoire de pari ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Lee Jordan avait des paroles étranges depuis le haut de la tribune sous les regards éberlués des professeurs et amusés des élèves. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il disait, c'était sans queue ni tête. Malgré ce _léger_ détail, il continuait de commenter le match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard. Au bout d'un moment, tout le monde vit Harry serrer ses poings. Il enchaina les feintes de Wronski donnant le tournis aux joueurs et aux autres spectateurs, abasourdis. Tout cela parce que Lee s'était vanté d'être aussi _original_ que Luna dans ses commentaires et ce face à Harry qui l'avait mis au défi de faire comme elle. En échange de quoi … Il enchainerait les figures complexes !

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	12. Proches

Hello ! Petit drabble inspiré du prompt _Après un match de Quidditch_ avec les personnages d'Aurora et de Rolanda que j'ai trouvé sur la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Rolanda vérifiait qu'il n'y avait plus personne au terrain de Quidditch. Elle savait que certains élèves restaient plus longtemps que prévu quand un match avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à un de ses élèves parce qu'elle était tenue pour responsable de l'installation. Satisfaite de son inspection, elle s'apprêta à rentrer au château quand une silhouette se détacha dans le ciel clair. Elle se précipita dans les gradins prête à invectiver la personne inconsciente avant de se raviser. Elle avait reconnu sa collègue, Aurora. Elle toussota pour attirer son attention et eut en retour un regard penaud. La professeure d'astronomie expliqua alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie de rentrer tout de suite, que le ciel était assez clair pour observer les étoiles. Hochant la tête, Rolanda la leva et tenta de mettre des noms sur les constellations. En voyant son air dépité, Aurora prit le temps de la guider pour lui montrer les petits points lumineux, si loin et si proches.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	13. Amer

Hello ! Nouveau petit drabble portant sur un passage du tome 3 ... Cette fois-ci, j'ai légèrement détourné le thème "gilet jaune" donné sur le forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons parce que bon ... Un peu trop flashy à mon goût ! :p En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Cédric avait attrapé le vif d'or avant de se rendre compte qu'Harry avait chuté de son balai à cause des Détraqueurs. Les créatures évacuées et les joueurs à terre, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle avait tout fait pour rejouer le match à un autre moment. L'arbitre avait été intraitable : une fois le vif d'or en main, la partie était finie qu'importe le fair-play dont il faisait preuve. Dépité, il était rentré au château avec les autres mais ne savoura pas entièrement la victoire de son équipe. Le visage fermé par la déception, le joueur de Quidditch rentra dans son dortoir et défit sa veste jaune pour la suspendre à une patère. Il récupéra des vêtements secs et les emporta avec lui dans la salle de bain. Il retira le reste de ses vêtements trempés et prit ensuite une douche brûlante. Les mains contre le mur, il laissa couler ses larmes, amer.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
